1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to calibration device protection, and more particularly, to a system and method for write protecting and preventing access to a calibration system for calibrated measurement devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard weights and measures for industrial applications is an important consideration for vendors and purchasers alike. Using a properly calibrated scale is important in such industries as construction, agriculture and transportation. Measurement devices must be certified in order to instill confidence that a vendor is supplying a correct amount and a purchaser is receiving what they paid for. In one example, certification of a weight module for a process control system, such as a Siemens Simatic® needs for a module to be calibrated and a U.S. Government seal wire to be affixed to prevent the modification of the weight module calibration routine. In fact, such certification is requires in legal-for-trade applications.
While the seal wire provides assurance that the module has been calibrated, the application of the U.S. Government wire seal mechanism, affixed to a calibration cover plate, in its current form cannot prevent removal of the calibration cover plate and possible access to the calibration mechanism.